Becoming a Family
by Kristen3
Summary: As Joy and Bob are adjusting to parenthood, Joy realizes it's time to celebrate their first Father's Day with baby Betty. Spoilers for the series finale! Rating is for minor innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

Joy couldn't help smiling as she looked down at the shopping cart. For, there in the baby seat, was her adopted daughter, Betty. The infant had been hers for about a month now, but it was still difficult to adjust to the fact that she was now a mother. Sure, she'd been one ever since she was fifteen and gave birth to Owen, but this was different.

What was also different was the fact that Joy had to shop for diapers, baby food, and pacifiers. These were things she'd never before thought of. But this baby was such a blessing, she didn't mind any of it. Her former life of chasing men and having meaningless one-night stands was behind her. Now her world revolved around Betty, and her husband Bob. It was all such a change from when she, Melanie, and Victoria first came to Cleveland.

"Well, shall we go home to Daddy?" Joy asked the smiling baby. It was incredible how much she loved this child. Just as she prepared to turn and get on line to check out, Joy happened to notice a display of greeting cards. "Father's Day: THIS SUNDAY," read the sign on top of the display. Instantly, she forgot all about paying for her groceries and hurrying home. This would be hers, and Bob's, first Father's Day. She knew she had to get him a card.

Moving closer to the display, Joy saw that there was more than one kind of Father's Day card. Some were for grandfathers. For a split second, Joy considered picking one up for Bob Sr. But that could come later. It was more important to get a card for Bob, since it was his first time celebrating Father's Day as an actual father. She walked along, until she came upon some cards obviously meant for first-time fathers.

She stopped when she saw a card with an adorable cartoon giraffe on it. Picking up the card, she read the message on the front:

 _I bet you're surprised to get a letter from me,_

 _but I want you to know how much I love you!_

 _I'm so happy I got you for my Daddy -_

 _especially when you pick me up_

 _and snuggle me in your arms!_

When she opened the card to read the inside, Joy could nearly feel tears forming.

 _As soon as I can talk, I'll tell you that you're the best Daddy in the whole wide world!_

"You want to get this for Daddy?" Joy asked, holding up the card so Betty could see. The baby merely looked at it. Joy took that as a yes. Without a second thought, she put the card on top of her other things, and headed for the checkout. Suddenly, she could hardly wait for Father's Day to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Within minutes, Joy arrived at home. She walked in, carrying the groceries in one hand, and Betty in the other. Bob sat on the couch, reading a magazine. She smiled automatically when she saw him.

"How was grocery shopping?"

"It went well. I got everything we need. And several people complimented me on my baby. It used to make my day to hear a man tell me I was hot, but hearing people fuss over this little one is so much nicer!"

"Well, just so you know, you _are_ hot," Bob said, coming toward them.

Joy kissed him. "I've got to put these away, and then it's time for someone's nap." She turned to her daughter, and was rewarded with a smile. The sight warmed her heart instantly.

Joy made her way into the kitchen. After putting Betty into her highchair, she began putting the groceries away. Even a small domestic chore such as this was new for her. Melanie usually kept the household running.

Ever since Betty was adopted, Melanie had been calling Joy repeatedly, offering tips on caring for a baby. Joy appreciated Melanie's help, but she wasn't used to taking others' advice. Even though she'd never done this before, she felt sure she'd figure it all out somehow.

Soon, the groceries were put away, and Joy picked up the infant, carrying her upstairs. For now, Betty slept in Joy and Bob's room. Bob had suggested giving the baby a room of her own, but Joy wouldn't hear of it. She wanted to be near their daughter, in case anything happened during the night.

The next few days were a blur. Betty rarely left Joy's side, while Bob did a bit of detective work, for which he did not need a honeytrap. On Saturday night, while Bob and Betty were asleep, Joy slipped out to a local liquor store and bought a bottle of wine. It would be Betty's "gift" to go with the card. Joy knew Bob would love it, and hopefully, it would lead to a romantic night for both of them.

On Sunday morning, Joy woke her husband with a kiss. "Good morning, Dad."

It took Bob a moment to realize. "Oh, is it Father's Day?"

"It is. Betty has something for you. Let me go get her." Joy walked over to the crib, and lifted the baby out. Miraculously, Betty was apparently already awake. After kissing her, Joy put the baby into her father's arms. "Now, we have to give you our presents."

"Presents? We just got married. I don't need another gift."

"Rubbish," Joy protested. "Betty and I picked this out just for you, because we love you." She opened the drawer where she'd hidden the card and the bottle. She handed them both to Bob, leaning over to kiss him.

"Now, the bottle was Betty's idea, but I bought it. The store seemed to frown on selling alcohol to infants." She and Bob laughed.

Bob opened the card. Just as Joy had, he melted when he read what it said. "Oh, sweetheart, you don't have to thank me," he said to the baby. "Your mom and I are so lucky we got _you_." He kissed her forehead.

Joy's heart warmed at the way Bob was with the baby. Sometimes she could hardly believe this was real. For so long, Bob had hit on her relentlessly, causing her to resist him as much as possible. But somehow, it seemed she was just getting to know him now. It was clear that Betty had already stolen his heart, and she would likely get away with murder when she got older because of it.

"I hardly know what to say," Bob said, when he finally tore his attention away from the baby. "I mean, between us getting married, adopting this little angel, and then my dad marrying Elka, we've barely had time to breathe, much less celebrate anything. I wasn't expecting a big deal today."

"Well, we figured you deserve it, for everything you've done for us. Right?" Joy tickled the baby's stomach, and the laugh that resulted sounded like music to her and Bob's ears.

Bob sat up, kissing Joy one more time. "Well, since it's Sunday, and the agency is closed, what do you say we...continue the celebration? If Betty doesn't want to join us, it's all right. We can figure out how to have fun without her, right?" He raised an eyebrow, making his meaning clear.

For perhaps the umpteenth time, Joy wondered how she'd managed to waste so many years chasing after the wrong things, never believing that a life like this was possible. _I guess Melanie was right after all_ , she thought as she kissed Bob. _Everything worked out perfectly_.

 **The End**


End file.
